Empire of the Sun
The Empire of the Sun, or Rothmanthar in Rauic, is the counterpart of the Empire of the White Ox. In terms of technology and culture, Rothmanthar fares better than the White Ox. The Rothraum were the first, who invented the singularity drive and achieved faster-than-light speed. However, the Yarraum followed just a year later. Although Rothmanthar's dominion is as wide as Yarmanthar's, the Rothaurs of Rothmanthar has far greater support in the Capital compared to the Aishaurs of Yarmanthar throughout the recent galactic years. Insofar, Rothmanthar was elected in favor instead of the White Ox to seat in the Capital the most times in the history of the Two Empires. Territories * Galactic Maps * Major Colonies * Major Routes * Empire Expansion Politics Hundreds of dynasties had reigned over the Empire for the same number of reasons. One of a Rothaur's main concerns is to strengthen his power base over the nobles or risk being threatened and dethroned as soon as he lost sight of his enemies. There is so much power struggle for the Imperium, but a good emperor would garnered decades of truce between the nobles and himself. If an emperor wish to impose a galactic policy, he'll need to suppress or be more potent than the nobles. Few emperors gained total control of the Empire, but also gained the repute of tyrant in the course of maintaining central authority. The emphasis is then to pursue power balance in the circle of the nobles and the emperor. The current Rothaur Briau Garloor IX, the 112th generation of the Larmethiss Dynasty, with the wise counsels of the Chief Councillor Tratasgar Acrarlu, gained unprecedented peace within the Empire for 60 galactic years, while his father the late Emperor Feffier Tymarr XXIV had failed to procure. The Emperor presently seats in the Capital Planet Ur, the homeworld of all Raum. Rothmanthar had been elected to seat in Ur by the Planet's populace for three terms consecutively, each term is 20 years long. :Additional information: List of Notable Rothaurs | List of Rothmanthain Dynasties | List of Nobilities Government Weak central authority. Feudal lords govern the vast expanse of the Empire in the name of the Rothaur nominally. :Additional information: Government Hierarchy | Social Hierarchy | Civil Departments Underworld Through centuries of galactic rule, the Rothaurs learned that the Underworld is one of the central components of stellar society. However, the Solar Emperors will not abide to see the Empire's economy being overrun by Underworld entities, undermining the Imperium. Hence, the purpose of the Overseers to monitor, and to represent the Emperor in dealings with the underworld factions. :Additional information: Underworld Factions | Overseers | Galactic Blackmarket Terrorists & Rebels Military * Organization ** Space Fleet ** Special Corps ** Naval ** Land ** Atmospheric * Structures & Technology ** Planetary Shield ** Spacestation ** Planetary Gun ** Singularity Drive ** Wormhole Constrictor Economy * Currency * Commerce * Industries * Food * Trade Routes Society * Naming Convention * Religion * Language * Customs & Beliefs * Timekeeping Imperial Life * Rothaur **'Style:' His Magnificence * Rhash'm * Palace Compound * Capital History * Mythical Epoch * Terrestrial Epoch * Extraterrestrial Epoch Category:World of Ur Category:Empires of Ur Category:Empire of the Sun